


of first snow and crushes~

by BinBingBong



Category: VIXX
Genre: Crushes, M/M, Snow, VIXXMas2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BinBingBong/pseuds/BinBingBong
Summary: Hongbin doesn't like the snow, Wonshik loves it...
Relationships: Kim Wonshik | Ravi/Lee Hongbin
Kudos: 8





	of first snow and crushes~

"Are you hoping the snow will fall today?" Wonshik asks Hongbin handing him his green tea latte and putting his own latte to mouth. It's a rather cold winter, the holiday festivities in full swing and so is business. They usually alternate shifts but with the holiday rush from both students and couples alike, they decided to do full days. With Hongbin's master’s program on pause and Wonshik suffering from writer's block, they both had nothing else to do anyway.

And that's how Wonshik convinced Hongbin to " _suffer through seeing couples being gross"_ at the cafe.

"No," Hongbin replies sharply, leaning on the glass windows, illuminated by dozens of fairy lights that tend to give him a headache when they start flashing. Wonshik bought the automatic timed ones, they start dancing red and green every hour. Hongbin hates them. Wonshik thinks he's just grumpy.

"You keep looking at the sky though," Wonshik teases lightly, then glances at the black leather watch on his wrist. Hongbin had gifted him that in their second year of college. They were roommates. 

They left college behind, left the dorms behind, yet somehow always ended up together until they opened a small cafe downtown; that grew every day...their little dream, they dreamt of together. 

Hongbin narrows his eyes at Wonshik, making the other laugh throwing his head back. Hongbin subconsciously smiles but tries to hide it under his cup.

Years passed yet, Wonshik's laugh always rings bells in his heart...

It's almost time to open the cafe, Wonshik takes one last sip before disposing of the cup in the bin. 

"Might as well," he shrugs, hands in pockets now turned towards Hongbin, "it's a hassle when it snows anyway, it blocks the door and drive-way" Wonshik says offhandedly but Hongbin knows he doesn't mean it. Wonshik loves the snow 

"I'm not cleaning it," he warns, just to be a brat. He never does. Always bullies Wonshik into it.

"Yeah yeah, I know," Wonshik turns to go back in, waving a hand over his shoulder, tone fake tired, "I know you have bad blood with snow ever since they made you shovel it in the military every morning," 

Hongbin had complained about it so much that his friend still teased him about it, years later.

"You try doing it every morning at 5 and then I'll ask you how you like it!" He calls back, wrinkling his nose, because he's cold, Not because he's being a dramatic brat...

But Wonshik is already behind the counter, finishing little details before they open.

Hongbin throws his cup away, tucks his hands in the apron, and looks back at the sky one last time.

He doesn't like snow at all, it's cold and wet and makes things harder. It's slippery and gives people another excuse to cuddle closer and be ever more infuriating.

He doesn't like snow for a lot of reasons. But he hopes it snows soon.

Wonshik loves snow. It always brings the brightest smile to his face, makes his eyes crinkle with glee, and gets him excited. When it snows Wonshik drags Hongbin to skate together and then they would make snow globes and have snow fights. When it snows Wonshik insists they make snow angels because he loves them.

Wonshik loves snow and Hongbin hopes it snows soon. 


End file.
